


Count the Ways

by PeaceLilies



Category: Motorcity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike reflects on all the things he loves about Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count the Ways

Mike loves the way Julie smells (like sunshine and sweat and sweetness). He loves the way her hair feels against his skin and the way it cascades down her back. He loves the curves of her body and its softness.

He loves how brigtly her eyes sparkle when she wins a card game against Roth. He loves how talented she is when she drives and that she kicks ass and takes names. 

He loves her smile and the sound of her laugh, the way her face just brightens up. He loves her sarcasm and her hugs. He loves her lips, when she bites them, when she quirks them, when she presses them against his, against his skin.

He loves the way she tastes, the way she breathes, the way she sighs, the way she sleeps, the way she dreams. He loves the way she dances, when her guard is down and she’s acting silly.

He loves her strength, her courage, her unwillingness to accept ‘No’ for an answer. He loves her brilliance and her stubborness. He loves Julie every minute, of every hour, of every day that they are together.

So he lets her go when she says she can’t be with him any more; that there is something she needs to tell him, that she can’t tell him now and she wants things to end on a good note before she screws everything up.

And that’s okay. He understands. She has to do what she has to do. They’ll still be friends, they’ll still love each other. She kisses him one last time and as her hair slips through his fingers as she walk away, he knows it’ll be okay.


End file.
